


Look at You, Looking at Me

by livefastdiehung



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Humiliation kink, M/M, Masturbation, Threesome - M/M/M, bc ofc luke likes to be embarrassed, idk thats it rly im terrible at tagging im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefastdiehung/pseuds/livefastdiehung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as he can remember, Luke's loved being watched, the thought of being caught in compromising positions, being talked about. He wants to be seen, fuck, he'll settle for just being overheard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at You, Looking at Me

**Author's Note:**

> *writes stuff but doesn't read it before posting* lemme know if u hate it and what not

Luke's locked up in the bathroom. Or well, he's in the bathroom, the door isn't locked. He can't really remember the last time he locked the door when he snuck off to have a wank, there's a possibility he just never has. It's a thing, one of his _things_. For as long as he can remember, Luke's loved being watched, the thought of being caught in compromising positions, being _talked about._ He wants to be seen, fuck, he'll settle for just being overheard. That's why he comes in here, the small bathroom with the tiny mirror. He leaves the door unlocked, strips down and strokes his dick leisurely, propped up in front of the mirror to get a good look.

 

That's another thing he'd always liked, watching himself. He loves the way his cock looks with his fist wrapped around it, the pink head slick with precum. He loves it. Properly loves it, wants other people to see it, too. He's feeling particularly daring today, he decides and cracks the door open the tiniest little fraction. It's still essentially closed but it's also vaguely open, a shiver rolls down his spine as he leans back to get a hand around himself again. He slides his thumb over the tip, collecting the slick that's gathered there, and lets out the tiniest mewl. Eyes flicking up to the mirror to take in his appearance. He watches his arm flex and move as he pumps himself with ease, rolls his head back on his shoulders and shudders out a breath as he speeds up his rhythm, eyes dropping to watch his cockhead fucking through his fist, lets out another groan at the sight of it.

 

As he brings his free hand up to his mouth to stuff three fingers in he lets his mind wander to what the other boys are doing, where they where when he saw them last. He's pretty sure Ashton's in his bunk, Calum too, maybe. He thinks about how close that is, how _near_ they are and his dick twitches in his hand. He groans again, it's loud and his skin tingles. Someone will have heard that, someone on this bus right now will know what he's doing. He doesn't even care who it is, it could be the driver for all it matters to him. He'd still let him watch, probably. He just wants someone to watch. He whines, it sounds spoilt and grumpy.

 

That's when it happens.

 

A voice that sounds awfully like Calum calls out quickly, “Luke, are you alright?” and Luke comes abruptly, intense and with a cry, spilling into his fist and biting down on the fingers in his mouth so hard it hurts. He's far too lost in his own head to realise that, though.

 

~~~

 

The next morning Luke's sat in the lounge at the back of the bus when Calum comes in. He fixes him with a look that makes Luke want to hide. He knows, then, Luke supposes. Luke's dick twitches at the thought and Calum is still watching him like he's weighing up his options. The pros and cons of mentioning what happened the night before. Luke stares right back, a challenge in his eyes. It's Calum that backs down first and walks out of the lounge again. Luke goes back to watching the TV absentmindedly. The events of the night before playing heavily on his mind, now.

 

So Calum was fully aware what was happening when he called out to Luke, he's also obviously fully aware that calling out to Luke resulted in one of the most intense orgasms Luke has ever experienced in his life. (Or, at least he's aware that Luke came.) That alone is enough to have Luke sporting a semi, he just wonders how long it'll take Calum to mention it.

 

~~

 

It's not until they're sat together again later that day that he gets the feeling that Calum wants to mention it. They're sat with Ashton watching a crappy movie and Calum's eyes are burning into the side of Luke's head. It's making him itchy. He's desperate for Calum to mention it, he wants him to say it in front of Ashton, make Luke blush. It's not the first time that day that Luke's dick has started to harden just being sat near the boy. Luke does blush, then and pulls the hem of his shirt a little to cover his crotch. It's not until he turns from the TV to look at the boys beside him that he realises that they're both watching him.

 

He gives an awkward smile before turning back to the TV. Ashton clears his throat.

 

“You want us to mention it, don't you?” He asks slowly and _shit._ Ashton knows too. Luke feels his cock pushing against his jeans, filling up from that simple question.

 

He turns to look at them again, can feel the flush climbing up his throat. They're both watching him with tentative eyes, like they're scared he's going to run away. He's not going to run away. He couldn't even if he tried.

 

“Yeah.” He breathes, chest already starting to heave. He'd thought about this so much, fantasized about it as he'd curled around himself, pumping his cock quick and rough and praying that someone would accidentally open the bathroom door. He'd needed it at the time, he needs it now.

 

“Do you do it, y'know. Deliberately?” Calum asks. His eyes are wide and his pupils are a little blown and Luke is in _heaven._

 

“Of course he does.” Ashton cuts in before Luke remembers how to use his words. Fuck. His head rolls back on his shoulders at that, Ashton answering for him. Ashton talking about him whilst he's sat right there. He lets out a long, shuddering breath as he sits there.

 

“Fuck. He does.” Calum whispers, hand coming up to cover his mouth but stopping just shy of his top lip. Luke whimpers, palms his hard cock through his jeans before he realises that he's done it. He hears both boys swear under their breath and a hot pang of embarrassment runs down his spine, he palms himself again.

 

“Go on then, if you're so desperate for it.” Ashton almost whispers, he's trying to sound collected, Luke can tell. It's not working. He can hear the anticipation in his voice, the desire. Luke's too scared to look at either of them, scared he'll cum in his jeans if he so much as makes eye contact. He wonders if they'd laugh at him, make fun of him for cumming like a 14 year old boy in his jeans. He groans at the thought. Hears the other two moaning, too. Luke is definitely in heaven.

 

Calum clears his throat, “C'mon Lukey, wanna see your pretty cock, yeah?” He says, Luke chances and glance just in time to see him lick his lips. See's that he's hard, too. He lets his glance fall to Ashton who's straining against his jeans, too.

 

“Y'want me to?” He asks Ashton's crotch, or well. He's asking Ashton but he can't seem to look away from the hard line of Ashton's dick. He hears him laugh and it goes straight to his own dick, makes his stomach flip in the best way.

 

“Yeah, sweetheart.” He answers, he sounds just as awed as Calum did, as awed as Luke feels. “You don't have to hide this time, yeah?”

 

Luke wastes absolutely no time after that, fumbling with the button of his jeans and unzipping his fly. He hears Cal and Ashton comment on his eagerness, he has to press the heel of his hand down on his dick to stop him from cumming untouched. Once he's managed to peel his jeans half way down his thighs he sits back down, grasping his cock through the fabric of his boxers. Groaning at the contact and bucking up against his hand unabashedly.

 

“Fuck, Luke.” Calum whimpers, he actually whimpers. Luke can't believe this is happening. He's about to wank in front of his two best friends, the same two best friends he'd imagined wanking in front of for months now and they're just as into it as he is.

 

“Thought about this so much.” He whines as he frees his cock from his underwear, pushing his hips up off of the couch to slide them down to where his jeans are and pushing his tshirt up his chest. Chokes out a sob as he spits on his palm and gets his hand around his dick and then again when he hears Ashton groan. He lets his head fall back again as he begins stroking himself, doesn't have the will power to take it slow right now. He wants to cum, wants them to see him. He hopes they'll cum too. Maybe they'll let Luke help.

 

When Luke turns to look at them he sees they've already got their hands on each others dicks and he lets out a whine, scrunches his face up in a mood. Not fair. He can't have everything though, he supposes. They're letting him wank for them and really, Luke can't complain. Wouldn't complain. His eyes take to switching from both boys faces who are watching him intently, both sets of eyes trained on Luke, his face and his hand on his dick. He feels tears prickling at the back of his eyes, overwhelmingly close. He comes suddenly, painting his tummy in short spurts with a loud groan. Strokes himself through it until it hurts too much to still be touching his dick.

 

When he works up the courage to look at his best friends. They've came too, both slumped against each other and watching Luke.

 

“I cannot believe that just happened.” Calum pants, shaking his head as he grins at Luke. Opening his arms in wordless encouragement, Luke crawls over to them and sprawls out over both of their laps. He practically glows under the instant attention he receives, Calum's hand in his hair and Ashton's on his back. He hums happily.

  
“Fantasizing about it was shit in comparison to actually doing it.” He shrugs.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed my url you can now follow me on tumblr @pissluke :~)


End file.
